Most cooks have accumulated a collection of covered cookware that range over many sizes of pots and pans and containers with lids. Even those householders who do not consider themselves as real cooks have an assortment of covered containers in which to cook food both on top of a stove and in an oven. Thus almost all kitchens contain significant numbers of pots, pans and other cooking containers and lids for same. The cooking containers and their respective lids must be stored when they are not in use and this problem, may be compounded by the lack of storage space in many kitchens.
Where and how these cooking containers are stored may vary substantially from kitchen to kitchen. In some instances, pots and cooking containers are stacked in a nested fashion with the largest diameter pot on the bottom and successively smaller pots on top. While this might be a relatively efficient way to store pots, pans and other cooking vessels such as casseroles, the lids and covers usually cannot be stored effectively in a nested stack. Most kitchens which use this nesting stack storage method for pots also have a disorganized pile of lids and covers. The cook then must rummage through the pile to locate the correct lid for the container he or she wants to use and move stacks of containers. In a home kitchen this exercise is very frustrating and can be quite chaotic when people and children gather in the kitchen during cooking of the meal.
Some cooks simply cover their pots and pans with the lids and store them side-by-side, on cabinet shelves. Although this method allows the cook to locate the correct lid quickly, it requires significantly more storage space than stacking or nesting the containers. Many home kitchens simply do not have the storage space to store the numbers of cooking containers required by large families or serious cooks.
A storage rack is useful for holding pots, pans, skillets and lids for same. In the prior art, shaped wire stands have been used to elevate an appliance or cooking container or to provide open storage for related use utensils, splatter screens and similar items.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,088 issued Jul. 18, 1950 is directed toward a folding dish drying rack formed from round wire stock which has a protective coating of rubber or synthetic resin. A plurality of elements are pivotally supported between an adjacent pair of longitudinal rods. Each element is mounted with a crank portion positioned outwardly and a lug portion positioned inwardly for attachment to and manipulation by a push bar. The push bar is slidably mounted in slots formed in a pair of mounting plates secured to the ends of a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,284 issued Aug. 26, 1997 is directed toward a storage rack for holding and storing cooking container lids and like shaped objects. The rack has a base with a pair of feet allowing it to be placed in a vertical or horizontal position. A plurality of adjustable crosspieces forming rests or steps are positioned at desired locations along the edges of the bracket members to hold the container lids at a storage angle.
Other commonly used types of stands are a wire rack with legs and supports such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,190,065, 2,891,676, 3,013,670, 3,164,108, 4,592,471, 4,756,582 and 4,943,029.
The prior art, therefore, has failed to provide a storage rack or holder for cooking containers and their lids and covers that may be easily assembled by the purchaser or by a consumer, that may be positioned in convenient orientations both horizontally and vertically and which can be easily adjusted as needed to hold and store a number of containers and lids of varying and different dimensions. Consequently, there is a need for such a rack in the home kitchen to allow storage areas to be organized effectively and efficiently to reduce clutter and provide the time savings which result when storage spaces are organized.
Accordingly, the novel storage rack has been developed to hold pots, pans, skillets and lids which resolves the problems of counter and cabinet space, cluttered storage, mislaid lids, matching lids to containers, allowing containers and lids to be consolidated and hidden from sight in a cabinet or enclosed area, as well as being easily cleaned.